


Taking the last Thing

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: M/M, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Host loves playing the violin.Google loves listening to him play, and he'd love to surprise him by playing for him. He's a machine, he can learn such things instantly.The Host is heart-broken.





	Taking the last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written JUNE 11, 2017

The Host was in his study, where no one usually went unless they couldn’t find the Host anywhere else. Everyone knew it was his sanctuary, the place with all his books and first writings, all his journals and notes. Where he kept his bat safe and his violin.  
Sometimes in passing, others could hear the soft violin music coming from inside the room, door closed to keep others out of his own little world. Rarely he lets anyone consciously listen to him play.

Google was such an exception. He listened to the Host play quite often, hearing how perfect the Host could play the notes and tune his violin without any help. It had made the android want to play with the Host, to share his joy, and maybe give him more enjoyment if they could play together.

So when Google told the Host he’d learn how to play violin so that they could play together, the Host was only a little hesitant, but glad Google wanted to share his love for music.  
He hadn’t even thought about Google being an android and able to learn much faster, easier and just plain better than a human.

So when they first played together, the Host almost couldn’t finish the song they played. He pulled through though, but put down his violin once it was over. He excused himself, saying he didn’t feel well, and quickly left, leaving a slightly confused and concerned Google behind, together with his violin.

After that, the Host hadn’t been heard playing his violin anymore. No one could even spot the violin case anymore, not in the Host’s room nor in his study. They were concerned, but the Host waved them off. When he was asked why he stopped, he always gave an excuse.

 _He didn’t feel like it._  
The hair of his bow was too worn.  
He broke a string and hadn’t replaced it yet.  
The wood of his violin had suffered under the temperatures.

It was always something else, and eventually, they gave up asking. Google was deeply worried, though. He knew how much it had meant to the Host. How much he had loved playing the violin and vanish in his own little world for a while. So hearing him never playing again, it worried him greatly.

It was during an attack of the Host that Google figured it out what had happened, listening to the Host’s ramblings before he tried to help calm him down.

 _“I can’t do anything.”_  
“I don’t deserve even a little happiness.”  
“I’m useless.”  
“Others will always be better.”  
“I’m no good at all.”

Google realized then, that the Host had compared himself playing with the android. That the Host had always believed he couldn’t do anything right, but at least could play the violin and escape the world with it, but with Google learning it so fast and was so well at it, he had destroyed that.

He realized that he had taken the last thing the Host had been confident in away from him.


End file.
